1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical contactors.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A known electrical contactor comprises a base carrying fixed contacts, a corresponding number of movable contacts mounted on a support, a casing mounted on the base, a solenoid disposed in the casing and causing closure of the contacts when energized by an electric current passing through it, and a cover plate superimposed on the casing, said cover plate being provided with an aperture providing access to a push-button for manually closing the contacts.
The structure of the known electrical contactor is complicated and makes it time-consuming to mount or disassemble the components of the contactor both during production and in maintenance operations.